geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Deception Dive
Deception Dive is a megacollab created by Rustam, Zober, ZenthicAlpha, Amoramc, Platnuu, Sharks, Berke423, Lucasyecla99, Ryder, Mazl, Krampux, Disp, and is verified by Berke432. It is considered an insane or extreme demon, and is #48 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Gameplay Rustam: His part along with the level starts off with a slow cube with tricky green orb timing. The player turns into a ship that does short straight-flying and hits a black orb. It then becomes ball that isn't so hard. Rustam's part end off with a robot with tricky timing, right until it turns back into a cube. Zober: The level picks up to normal speed in Zober's part. His part alone is simply the easiest part of the level, as it has simple orb memorization where you don't hit the orbs with an "X". It ends with both a triple-spike and a single-spike. ZenthichAlpha: The player become a mini-cube that goes through two transitions, a normal-wave and mini-UFO. It then turns into a mini-robot that mostly hits green orbs. It then transforms into a ship that has easy straight-flying as fireballs circle around and follow the player. The player then becomes a mini-ball to a mini-cube. Armoramc: After that part, the level picks up to a double-speed ship that does tricky straight-flying. The ship also becomes mini shortly. The player then becomes a mini-spider with simple spider gameplay. When the mini-spider becomes nornal-size and hits a dash orb, it transforms into a UFO with flappy bird-like gameplay but switches gravity. The part ends with a cube that hits square-shaped orbs, as smiley faces bouces on the air. Platnuu: The level becomes more difficult when this part starts with a slow mini-ship that requires very tight straight-flying. It then transitions into a mini-wave, and ends with a short mini-ship. Sharks: The player now turns into a cube with simple orb timings. It then transitions from a ship that switched gravity, to a spider. It then turns back into a ship that requires straight-flying and switches gravity. The part ends with a short auto part-ball with flying text that reads "READY ?". Berke423: Berke423's part starts with a triple-speed wave that switches gravity. The player becomes a cube that starts with an auto-part, to a part where the player has to hit a lot of orbs. His part then ends with a ship that requires straight-flying while it both switches gravity and changes size. Lucasyecla99: As the speed remains the same, this part starts with a cube that hits orbs. It then does a short transition of a wave that becomes mini half-way. After a short mini-cube/UFO and normal-cube transition, it becomes a ball where the screen scrolls like Viprin's ball part in both Hypersonic and Subsonic. It then turns back into a cube that becomes dual shortly in the middle. When a slightly slower ball part is done, the part end with the cube then picking up speed. Ryder: The level then become extreme-demon difficult when this part starts. The player goes through a lot of transitions that sync to the music with speed and forms. The parts starts from a triple-speed, upside-down ship, to a spider that switches speed and size, to a quadruple-speed cube, to a normal-speed, upside-down ship, to a quadruple-speed cube again, to a normal-speed ship, to a triple-speed mini-cube, to a normal-ship mini-spider that becomes triple-speed, to a normal-speed mini-UFO that hit a following pink-orb, to a quadruple-speed normal-UFO, and finally a normal-speed robot that becomes triple-speed. Mazl: This part starts off a little pitch-black as "MAZL" is seen in the background. It starts with a fast ball that slows down to a mini and becomes a mini-cube next. Then it becomes a normal-cube dual that becomes mini-cube. When it end with them hitting the edges of a dash orb, a very tricky, quadruple-speed mini-wave occurs with slightly tight spaces. The player turns into a mini-UFO that goes through crossing-sawblades and ends with a dash orb. The player then turns into a very fast mini-cube. The parts ends with a very fast mini-ball. Krampux: Krampux's part is said to be the hardest and is also very buggy. It starts with a quadruple-speed ball that becomes mini half way. After the player is a mini-wave that is very difficult, it transforms into a mini-ship that requires straight-flying while it switches gravity and size. Then it transitions to a very hard mini-robot due to it being distracting with flowing object and flying text that reads "YO!". The player is now a mini-UFO where purplish-lava closes on the player, making a tunnel where it switches gravity. When the lava is off-screen, it turns into a cube with very fast timing. The part then ends with a wave that wiggles through a triangular-patterned tunnel and turns back into a cube. Disp: The last part starts with a mini-ball with tricky timings, until it becomes a mini-spider. Then it transitions from a ball to a spider again but with normal-size. The player then turns into a cube that becomes a robot and a mini-cube shortly. The the level ends with the cube going through a short auto-part, and the title of the level shows up along with the players who where in this mega collab. RecordsCategory: Demon levelsCategory: Featured LevelsCategory: Extreme Demons Trivia * This level was originally an Insane demon, but due to it being extra-long and is on the demon list, it is now called an Extreme demon. ** This could be the case, since half the level is easy/insane demon worthy, and the other half is extreme demon worthy. Walkthrough Category:2.1 Levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:Megacollabs Category:2017 levels Category:Long Levels Category:Easy Extreme Demons Category:Top 50